runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (8 February 2016)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *Female legs no longer look deformed when wearing skirts. *Removed a broken Tropical Tree on the south-east side of Karamja Volcano. *A curtain model that got loose north of the elf city waterfall has been captured and removed. *Added blocking to the wooden pillars in the Ardougne pig pen. *Fixed a graphical issue with the lord marshal trousers. Invention *The quest items from A Clockwork Syringe can no longer be alchemised or disassembled. *You can now disassemble a selection of partly made ammo. This includes: **Headless arrows **Bronze bolts (unf) **Blurite bolts (unf) **Iron bolts (unf) **Silver bolts (unf) **Steel bolts (unf) **Mithril bolts (unf) **Adamant bolts (unf) **Runite bolts (unf) **Unfinished broad bolts **Bronze arrowheads **Iron arrowheads **Steel arrowheads **Mithril arrowheads **Adamant arrowheads **Rune arrowheads **Dragon arrowheads **Dark arrowheads *Special attack animations now play for the following augmented weapons: darkbow, korasi's sword, abyssal vine whip, hand cannon, Armadyl battlestaff, lava whip, strykebow. *The check invention UI for augmented equipment now correctly displays drain rates per second rather than per game tick. This might look like the drain rate has increased but it is only a display change and not a numerical increase to drain rates. The "Time left" field was always correct, this hasn't changed. *Invention virtual levels above 120 will correctly count towards virtual level total. *Augmented Ganodermic items now display correctly on the action bar. Clans *The clan noticeboard now displays the name and world of clan Avatar Wardens. *Clan/Friend chat icons have been updated. *Keywords and noticeboard drop downs have been updated with such useful words as Prifddinas, Cabbage Facepunch and others. *Updated the clan founding interface to NIS standards. *Updated the clan invite interface to the NIS standard. *Added the clan motto, home world, clan size and relevant page links to the clan invite interface. *Clan vexillums placed in the stands at the Clan Camp and Burthorpe will persist for 30 minutes unattended to advertise your clan while you play elsewhere. *The large clan flag in Burthorpe now cycles through the colours of the clans represented on the surrounding vexillum stands. You can see an overview of the clans represented by checking this flag. *A runestone has been added to the Avatar habitat that allows clan members with correct permissions to recall avatars back to citadel. Wherever the avatar is it will be de-summoned and will immediately return to the citadel. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames *Abyssal demons on the Slayer Tower's roof now count towards the Morytania task "Whip it Good". *Fletching any bolts no longer completes 'create 3000 broad-tipped bolts' task. *Corrected a message you receive upon reaching 2595 total virtual level. *White Claws will now count towards the Zodiac Training task. *Amended the colour of some shortcut and area icons in the Agility skill guide for consistency. *Fixed a typo in the Evil Dave court case. *The hooded agility cape will now allow players to enter the pit via the Talent Scout. *Updated the name of the factory mask in the Flash Powder Factory shop for consistency. *The staff of darkness is now correctly listed under the 'Weapons' category in the Magic skill guide. *Update the info in the Fist of Guthix reward shop for cavefish and rocktail gloves. *Updated text on a clue scroll to account for Wilderness level changes when combat level calculations were reassessed. *Fixed a typo in the Whaler's dialogue during his cutscene about Shuma. *Players with macro penalties are no longer the best at certain minigames. *You will no longer occasionally disconnect when converting divination memories into energy whilst under the effects of the Guthix cache. Quests, Challenges and Achievements *Improved oubilette explosion further in the final cutscene of The Lord of Vampyrium. *Typos in the Weathered Tarddian Journal and Angof's diary have been fixed. *Minor typo fixes in The Light Within quest. *Casting a Seren spell after spellbook swap will now revert back to lunar spellbook. *The Adventurer's Log entry for the tutorial island quest now correctly displays the name Beneath Cursed Tides. *Corrected King of the Dwarves quest journal to state correct enemy level. *Added a missing apostrophe on the well inscription in Underground Pass. *Fixed a typo with the Meilyr potion during Plague's End. *Fixed a typo with Azzanadra's dialogue. *The "Fill Yer Bucket" Falador task now correctly ticks off in all instances. *Updated the quest start screen of In Aid of the Myreque to reflect combat level calculation changes. *Changed the colour of uncompleted chores in A Tail of Two Cats for better readability. *Updated the quest start interface for the Temple of Ikov to reflect combat level calculation changes a while ago affecting the toughest enemy in the quest. *Osman no longer uses the player's walk animation during the Contact! quest. *Completing the Rune Mysteries quest will now award the player a lamp for Magic XP instead of directly giving XP. *Reworded the "Unlocked the Vyrelord title" requirement for Master Quest Cape to be more informative. *Players should always be able to reclaim the Shield of Arrav from New Varrock museum. Other *The cooldown of Apollo's helmet has been reduced from five minutes to eight seconds. *The cooldown on the magic flute has been reduced from five minutes to thirty seconds. *The cooldown on the creepy doll has been reduced from five minutes to two minutes. *The Goebie disguise kit can now be toggled off and on. *The Goebie and underwater disguise kits can now both be fed to baby trolls, if you should want to do that for some reason. *Corrected an issue where Hailfire and Flarefrost boots thought they were melee-class items. *The message box which appears when you kill somebody in PvP has now been removed. *Spellcaster gloves no longer have the chance to work with threshold abilities. *The miss hitmark will no longer be delayed when using the cleave ability. *Attempting to destroy a zodiac costume piece no longer says it will be permanently destroyed. *Fixed a typo with grotesque souls examine text. *Fixed a typo with grotesque armour's cleanup message. *The attuned variants of the crystal boots & gloves can now be stored in a keepsake key. *The Islywn Teleport on the Tirannwn quiver(s) is correctly labeled. *Corrected a typo in Kree'arra's Learn descriptions in the Beasts tab. *Players will no longer be forced to buy the max stock of battlestaff from Haf, Lunet and Baba Yaga. *Creatures slain within the barrows tunnel now correctly contribute towards the kill count after using barrows amulets. *The harmony moss farmer has been reminded how to correctly count to 50. *An old safety teleport in Morytania has been removed. *Prevented the ability to phase through walls in POH using the dramatic death emote. *Diango will now correctly remember if a player owned a slayer mask when it has been keepsaked. *All slayer masks are now copied instead of consumed with keepsake keys. *Removed an erroneous box that was lingering on the chat settings in Legacy interface mode. *Fixed a typo in the examine for the dilapidated combat statue in the clan citadel. *Players can now reclaim a keepsaked queen's guard outfit, dragon ceremonial outfit and silverhawk boots. *Legendary pet overrides should now correctly reapply after leaving the Duel Arena. *Fixed couple typos in the item degradation system. *Your friends list will now re-populate when leaving baths at the Oo'glog resort. *Pre-name titles no longer turn the player name blue while using the quick chat feature. *Adding a player to your friends list will no longer cause their name to not be visible on the list if they are offline. *Tab-replying to private chat messages from players who had recently changed their names should now work correctly. *A safespot with Araxxor when path 1 is closed has been fixed. *The message for reaching "max" virtual level 2715 no longer plays. *The Barricade ability’s up-time once again displays correctly on the buff bar when active. *Max and Elen now correctly list the skills needed to be maxed when asked. *XP pop-ups once again correctly display for skills that are maxed. *Fixed a typo in The Diary of Jebediah Omnis. *The poison damage from the wyvern crossbow no longer scares Agoroth into avoiding confrontation. *Cosmetic Raptor outfit shields can how be found correctly using the offhand filter. *All remaining lost spirits from the Halloween event 2015 have returned to the underworld. *You can now forge spirit gems with a full inventory of the same item. *Fixed some incorrect information in the Elven Lands Teleports interface accessed via the Tirannwn quiver. *Players can no longer use Surge when sat in the Max Guild throne. *The right-click drop option has been changed to destroy on the new defenders, to match the actual functionality. *The lobby notification pop-up to continue playing after completing a transaction will now appear quicker. *The Shield Dome spell will no longer close other players’ interfaces when the effect expires. *Ironmen can now reclaim a Zodiac card by speaking to Diango after destroying it. *Armour & Outfits with set effects now have their effect description on the items. *Pigswill is now able to be brewed to completion. *Making apple mush and brewing now use the MakeX interface. *Magic notepaper can now be used on items to note them as well as using an item on magic notepaper. Ninja fixes *World Map icons for General Store, quest start, Dungeon links and Daily challenge icons are now on by default. *Decaying Avatar (Nomad's Requiem) had its lifepoints and max hit increased. *Jade Vine (Back to my Roots) had its lifepoints and max hit increased. *Nezikchened (Legends' Quest) has been rebalanced to have more lifepoints and deal more damage. *Witch's experiments (Witch's House) had their lifepoints and max hit increased slightly. *Treus Dayth (Haunted Mine) had his lifepoints and max hits increased. The crane and the pickaxe now deal more damage as well. *The Sea Troll Queen (Swan Song) had her lifepoints and max hit increased. *Koschei (Fremennik Trials) had his lifepoints and max hits increased. The strongest version of Koschei will now attack faster as well. *The "Sets" interface is now a tab of the Grand Exchange. This can also be accessed at a Bank booth by using a set on it, although Buy/Sell features will not be available. *Jungle Demon (Monkey Madness) had its max hit and lifepoints increased. *Tolna (A Soul's Bane) had their lifepoints buffed. *TokTz-Ket-Dill had its lifepoints, armour and max hits increased. *Players fond of the retro mouseover text in the top-left can now toggle it on in Interface Settings. The modern mouseover text option has also been migrated to Interface Settings. *The familiar options interface now has a vertical scroll. *Updated pineapple plants on Karamja and Ape Atoll to match the new farming patch models.